todos somos culpables
by darkneko66
Summary: todos hemos fallado alguna vez y por error lastimamos a quiénes amamos. Noodle y 2D atravesaran el duro proceso de perdonar, pero es su elección olvidar y seguir con personas nuevas o intentarlo.
1. chapter 1

acaso no ha pasado que sólo queremos volver el tiempo atrás? deseamos con todo nuestro ser poder cambiar algo, un suceso,una decisión que nos trajo consecuencias. consecuencias que cambiarían el rumbo de nuestra vida, el rumbo de nuestros seres amados.. el final de nuestra historia.

La máquina de café hizo un sonido anunciando que estaba listo, ella se levantó pesadamente de su asiento y camino a paso lento hasta la misma. A pesar de no llevar medias el piso frío no le incomodaba, tampoco el hecho de estar en shorts negros y una camisilla. _Ya era invierno..._ un pensamiento fugaz acompañado de la sensación de su taza con café calentando su palma. Regresó a su lugar, se sentó de forma indiferente en su sofá rojo, hundiéndose y mirando su taza humear. El café le traía muchos recuerdos, más que simple momentos ya que le recordaba a alguien en especial, alguien que le daba un mejor sabor al café, cuya compañía era mejor que cualquier acompañamiento dulce o salado con el café. Tomó un sorbo permitiendo a su cuerpo entrar en calor. _si..era invierno._ Le costaba diferenciar el clima ya que desde que él se fue dentro suyo siempre estaba frío. _le falta azúcar.. a mi tu presencia._


	2. capítulo 2,

decidí actualizar esta historia a ver si les gusta...

Noodle estaba distraída con su café cuando sintió su celular vibrar a su costado, sin ganas tomó el aparato y noto un mensaje de russel

 _noodle deberíamos salir hoy, que te parece? vamos a" rockero" con vicky._ Russel era un amigo fiel, siempre salían y podían compartir todo, entre ellos no habían secretos Vicky era una amiga con quién salían hacía unos meses aunque russel experimentaba sentimientos por ella, era complicado vicky era una chica que vivía libre y buscaba aventuras con la excusa de tener malas experiencias con novios.Al final de la noche russel estaba a su lado..

Noodle lo pensó un momento, tenía tiempo de estar bajoneada y estar encerrada no ayudaba tanto, cuando te encierras a solas olvidas que siempre te acompañaran tus pensamientos no siempre positivos. Era un viernes debía salir y pasar un rato con sus amigos olvidar los malos ratos, respondió el mensaje con un _claro, nos veremos ahí_ a lo que Russel respondió _yo te busco, debo ir por vicky primero._

Noodle estaba preocupada por su amigo, si bien aseguraba controlar sus sentimientos ella sabía que al verla sus ojos brillaban y se hundía en su tonto corazón, no había mucho por hacer.

Miró su reloj, eran las 4 tenía tiempo para pintar, le encantaba pintar cuadros le ayudaban. Dejó su taza a medio tomar en la mesa se paró y fue por sus brochas, tenía un cuarto donde pintaba tenía una hermosa vista por más que estaba fresco y un poco nublado ella se sentía identificada de ánimo. Pintar serviría...

suspiró antes de comenzar a retomar un cuadro .

 _en un apartamento distinto_ Unas luces estaban semi apagadas en un cuarto de tonos azule oscuro con negro, una.cama con varias prendas al rededor tanto usadas como limpias tiradas. Un cuarto un poco descuidado, habían unos instrumentos en el piso, unas cajas vacías de cigarrillos y frascos para la jaqueca. Recostado en boxers y con la mirada perdida en el techo estaba un hombre de pelo azul y ojos tan negros y profundos como un abismo. Entrecerraba los ojos, se incorporó y sacó un cigarrillo de un paquete en su mesita, lo prendió y fumo de forma desinteresada, luego de soltar el primer humo dejó el cigarrillo en sus labios buscando su teléfono con las manos. Miró el reloj que marcaban ya las 5. Para él no había mucha diferencia del día o la noche cuando estaba en su cuarto necesitaba ver la hora para ubicarse. Notó unas llamadas perdida...

 _oh no..._ pensó ya imaginando el reproche que se venía. Estaba por marcar cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe

Se puede saber por qué no contestas Stuart? - dijo la figura femenina de forma enojada, dando pasos firmes hasta el cantante sentado semidesnudo en su cama. Sus pasos hicieron ruido ya que tenía puestos unos tacones altos, una playera blanca pero con una chaqueta negra y unos jeans rojo oscuro.

paula ya te dije que me duermo de repente - dijo 2D atajando su cigarrillo para luego exhalar el humo- no te enojes conmigo

Paula se sentó al lado del cantante

-no puedes estar encerrado a estas horas, todo esto te causará depresión stuart tu y tus tontos hábitos - dijo sacándole el cigarrillo para darle una jalada rápida - esta noche saldremos

2D ante el comentario se dejó caer en la cama de forma pesada soltando un bufido

\- oh vamos stu! me pasó la semana a tu lado en este lugar, no me interesa nada hoy saldremos es el cumpleaños de una amiga en ese bar. Vas a ir y a pasarla bien con tu novia - finalizó terminando el cigarrillo.

\- ni siquiera te llevas bien con ellas.. siempre te quejas de algo respecto a ellas- dijo 2D cerrando los ojos , paula lo miró de manera molesta

\- eso no significa que no seamos amigas, sólo que tienen sus defectos aparte no me la pasó hablando mal de ellas - dijo en un tono inocente recostandose a su lado

\- deberías decirles a ellas sus defectos si quieres que cambies no lo crees? - comentó 2D llevándose un brazo sobre su rostro. Paula soltó un bufido

\- eres un psicólogo ahora? tratas de darme sermones de como hacer amigos? jajaja ay stu ..- dijo acariciando su pecho

\- a que hora es tu fiesta? - pregunto 2D

\- iremos a las 10, son casi las 5:30 así que.. - respondió subiéndose sobre 2D

\- así que?-.preguntó 2D mirándole de forma seria como desinteresado.

\- oh vamos stuart tenemos un buen tiempo - dijo agachandose hasta su pecho plantando besos

\- pero tu te quieres preparar y vestir para salir, siempre tardas - dijo 2D suspirando suavemente, los besos le estaban gustando

\- tenemos tiempo no te preocupes .. no me digas que no quieres - finalizó sacándose su chaqueta mirándolo de forma pervertida. 2D pensó que era una buena idea, después de todo no había como el sexo para alejar malos pensamientos, verdad? Así se dejó seducir una vez más por su novia. Aunque en el fondo el no estaba del todo bien, debía concentrarse en el ahora en su presente olvidar lo que le dolía debía ser una persona más decidida.

Esa noche saldría y tendría una gran noche con su novia y otros amigos, nada le impediría pasarla bien. O eso creía...

 **bien que les parece? se viene el capítulo 3** **y más! besos**


	3. capítulo 3

seguimos

El reloj marcaba las 8:30, una japonesa estaba en su baño, llamativamente de proporciones grandes para un baño debido a que esta disfrutaba los baños de espuma para relajarse tenía el típico arreglo japonés con una bonita tina y varias sales y aceites de baño,se estaba arreglando su cabello si bien le gustaba tenerlo corto no significaba que no le gusta darle cuidados. Estaba pasandose una plancha para domar unos mechones salvajes mientras se miraba al espero de su baño. El clima estaba frío no podía usar nada desabrigado pues el frío del in invierno entrante amenazaba con enfermarla, optó por unas medias rojas oscuras con una pollera negra de jean, una remera blanca 3/4 con unos corazones rojos y un gato negro en el medio. Se pondría un saco azul encima y de zapatos unas botitas negras cómodas. No optó por mucho maquillaje sólo un poco se sombra y un labial claro, le gustaba ir más al natural aparte su ánimo no la inspiraba a mucho, mientras se terminaba de arreglar pensaba si en serio era buena idea salir, aunque saliese sus pensamientos la perseguían sentía que no podía huir de esa consciencia que le pesaba y esas heridas que cada tanto se abrían pero que podía hacer? en un punto debería dejar de doler, de extrañar.. apagó las luces del baño y fue por un poco de perfume, tomó un frasco rosa rocíandose un poco por el cuello. Tomó asiento en su cama de sábanas rosas y blancas, agarró su teléfono y miró la hora

"9:30" cielos el tiempo había pasado rápido , tanto tarde en arreglarse? o tan distraída estaba? no importaba.. se levantó de la cama y miró una cajita que estaba en su cómoda, era pequeña y roja con decoración dorada, estaba mirándolo hiptonizada cuando estiró su mano para tomarla y en eso interrumpió un sonido de llamada

 _Russel llamando_ atendió el teléfono

russel-san? - dijo dando la espalda a la cajita

 _hola princesa! estoy afuera !_ \- respondió el rapero

oh si ya bajo - contestó esta para luego colgar y tomar su bolsito negro, se puso su saco, cerró su departamento y metió las llaves en el bolsillo. Bajó por las esescaleras ya que su departamento quedaba en el piso 4, al salir identificó al instante el auto oscuro del rapero y dos siluetas. Subió en la parte trasera cerrando la puerta detrás suyo

noodle! como estás? - le saludó alegremente Vicky dándose la vuelta

estoy bien vicky, russel me convenció de salir esta noche - contestó en tono amigable la japonesa

-oh vamos, somos jóvenes para quedarnos en casa, aparte ese lugar siempre tiene buena música! - dijo russel poniendo el auto en marcha

-aparte las promos de tragos! hoy habrá 2x1 me imagino que me acompañaran - comentó vicky encendiendo la radio para poner un poco de música

-no sé si quiera tomar, pensé en ir a escuchar la música y pasar el rato - dijo noodle jugando con la.cuerda de su bolso

-Noodle! mujer tienes que divertirte, un trago no te hará daño yo te invitare y me ofenderias si no lo tomas - le respondió vicky girando para mirarla con ojos de pena - vamos será una buena noche ya verás!

-ella tiene razón Noodle, es viernes vamos a pasarla bien, unos tragos, buena música, buena compañía que más necesitas? - dijo russel apoyando a vicky

-ok ok! ya me convencieron como siempre lo hacen, no sé que clase de pacto con el diablo hicieron pero siempre se salen con la suya- comentó con una risita Noodle

no hicimos ningún pacto, somos muy carismáticos y divertidos! - contestó vicky guiñendo el ojo a russel, el cual le devolvió una sonrisa con un leve sonrojo, Noodle notó eso. Le era imposible apagar sus sentimientos por esa chica.

Estacionaron a una cuadra del lugar, ya había gente pero no tanta , aún ..

Al bajarse Noodle pudo admirar más la pinta de Vicky, era una mujer alta de pelos oscuros, ojos azules, tan claros que parecían reflectores. Su piel era blanca como lechosa, tenía una chaqueta de cuero roja con una remera negra y unos jeans clásicos rotos, junto a unas sexys botas altas y unos labios rojos pintados ala perfección. Era una mujer infartante y lo sabía, eso le ayudaba a conseguir lo que quería, por no destacar su cuerpo voluptuoso. Cambiaron los tres por la acera hasta la entrada principal del bar que decía _Rockero_ , entraron y se acomodaron en una mesa al lado del bar. Pidieron unas bebidas aunque Noodle dijo que empezaría con una simple gaseosa, cosa que vicky reprochó, y también pidieron una pizza grande con mucho queso. Llegaron unas cervezas y la gaseosa de Noodle, al llegar la pizza empezaron a devorarla la verdad noodle había olvidado que sólo tomó un café en toda la tarde, el olor a la pizza caliente le.había abierto el apetito. Mientras comían comentaban sobre su semana, vicky contó como en su trabajo un compañero le había mandado una flor cosa que la hizo reír le pareció un poco tierno pero igual no le veía el sentido, vicky era deseada cosa que a russel le molestaba pero no tanto como cuando esta le contaba sus aventuras sexuales de todas.formas el pobre se aguantaba, debía ser un amigo para ella, ser celoso sólo la alejaría.

\- y luego fui hasta su lugar y le dije que era lindo pero no lo suficiente y me fui! - decía vicky tomando de su cerveza

\- no fuiste un poco mala? - preguntó noodle.mirandola mientras mordia su segundo pedazo de pizza

\- mala es la persona que ilusiona sin sentir nada Noodle, ser honesto es doloroso a veces pero ser mentiroso no te lleva a nada - le respondió mordiendo su pizza

\- entonces no te gustan las flores? - preguntó un tanto interesado Russel pero tratando de sonar como una.pregunta al azar

\- no, a mi me gusta la pizza! - respondió metiendo todo el pedazo de pizza en la boca

\- deberíamos decirte Anaconda por como comes - río Noodle

\- si supieras lo que ha entrado en esta boca - comentó de forma pervertida luego de tragar

\- oh detente ahí mucha información!- dijo noodle.levantando la mano, vicky rió cerrando los ojos, noodle miró de reojo a Russel este tenía media sonrisa mientras terminaba su cerveza. Le molestaba, ella entendía.. es decir si él le hablará de lo que hacía con.. con esa idiota. Noodle salió de sus pensamientos antes de que la bajonearan, tomó un sorbo de su gaseosa

\- parece que esta noche habrá mucha gente! - dijo vicky alegre

\- siempre se llena este lugar vi - contestó russel mirando a su alrededor

\- sii lo sé pero parece que habrá una banda hoy! - dijo trayendo recuerdos a los dos músicos, hacía un tiempo estaban separados después de los sucesos de Plastic Beach tuvieron un tiempo tranquilo pero todos tenían sus propias metas, ideas, y sueños. Decidieron separarse hasta nuevo aviso, aparte por ciertas peleas les pareció lo mejor. Ambos estaban callados sobretodo una japonesa que atajaba el vaso en sus manos mirando cabizbaja

\- fue mi culpa.. - susurro casi inaudible

\- que dijiste Noods? - le preguntó Vicky acercándose

\- ah! Que, quiero sin pulpa, un jugo - dijo fingiendo una sonrisa. Russel la miró sin creerse nada, sabía lo ocurrido sabía lo afectada que estaba. El tiempo no había logrado eliminar mucho, aún no al menos y sus palabras no la animaban, ella se tiraba la culpa se repetía que fue su error. Quería cambiar las cosas pero no podía y pensarlo sólo la hería mas.

 _manejando un coche azul marino_

Okay amor ya hablé con las chicas ya están ahí - dijo paula mientras miraba su celular a un 2D concentrado en la calle. El semáforo se puso rojo y frenó

tus amigas? - preguntó aún mirando el semáforo

\- duh, a veces haces preguntas muy obvias stu .- le contestó un poco seria aún mirando su celular. A veces a 2D le cansaba que paula le conteste mal pero la quería igual, iba manejando cuando sacó un cigarrillo

\- no te puedes aguantar hasta que lleguemos? - le dijo sacándole el cigarro d la boca, lo puso en sus labios y encendió

\- te vas a fumar mi cigarro? al menos invita - dijo un 2D con un gesto triste

\- tu manejas, cuando llegues podrás fumar mientras yo lo haré por ti - contestó exhalando humo.

\- entonces es el cumpleaños de alguien no? - paula sólo se limitó a asentir mientas inhalaba el humo, 2D se sentía un poco incómodo con las amigas de Paula eran muy chillonas y descontroladas, hasta juraba que a veces lo miraban con ganas pero prefería no decir nada Paula era una enferma de los celos sería capaz de matar a su amiga. Finalmente llegaron al lugar

\- es aquí - dijo 2D estacionando

\- seguro? hace tiempo no vengo por acá ya me había olvidado de como era - paula contestó saliendo del auto y cerrando la puerta

\- sip, quedé con un amigo para vernos tiene un teclado mío hoy tiene un concierto con su banda - continuó 2D caminando al lado.de su novia la cuál agarro su mano

\- oh en serio? no sabía, es aquí el concierto? - preguntó sin darle tanta importancia

\- pues-uf! -2D fue interrumpido por un hombre que lo sorprendió por atrás tomandolo del hombro de manera amistosa

\- Hey stuart y paula! - dijo un hombre alto de cabeza rapada y un chivo color rojo- que cuenta la.parejita

\- ah! me asustaste Jake - dijo 2D soltando aire

\- jake! acabas de llegar? - preguntó Paula sonriendole. Jake era del grupito de Paula claro que no sólo tenía amigas mujeres, era un buen hombre agradable fiestero pero paula le había confesado a 2D haber sido su amante por unos meses juró que nunca sintió nada ella sólo buscaba consuelo y ahora sólo eran buenos amigos, muy cercanos, cosa que no le molestaba a 2D pero prefería no verlos tan juntos, le hacía sentir que aún pasaba algo pero esos pensamientos eran callados por besos de paula y caricias.

\- estacione mi moto por allá, Cindy me contó que es su cumpleaños y decidí venir. Siempre que me prometa alcohol y bellas chicas- dijo sacando su encendedor y prendiendo un cigarro - lástima que las más hermosas ya están ocupadas - comentó con cierta coquetería en su mirada hacia Paula, la paula rió sin darle importancia y stuart desvío un poco la mirada

\- quiénes más vienen? - preguntó Paula notando cierta incomodidad en el aire

\- no lo sé, les avise a Butch y Marco veremos si aparecen - respondió Jake sin mirarla - y tus amigos no vendrán Stuart?

2D reaccionó un poco la verdad los extrañaba, pero habían acordado estar separados por ahora.. si bien pasaba bien con Paula y sus amigos, no eran sus amigos eran los de paula.

\- n-no ellos están un poco ocupados - respondió metiendo las manos en el bolsillo

\- que aburridos! menos mal nos tienes a nosotros - dijo burlonamente tirando la colilla del cigarro, a 2D no le agradó tanto eso pero prefirió callar y darle una leve sonrisa.

Entraron al lugar, era un buen ambiente antro la música sonaba y ya había gente tomando. Escucho dos grititos y dos mujeres aparecieron corriendo hasta Paula

\- Laura patty! - dijo saludando a las mujeres, Laura era de piel morena pelo rizado teñido rubio y grandes senos, llevaba puesto un pequeño vestido color coral que dejaba sus pechos redondos, patty era una flaquita de piel lechosa y pelo pelirrojo, tenía un crop top fucsia con un short de jean y un abrigo color rojo con blanco. Ambas eran muy hermosas pero tenían un aire de maldad, por algo eran tan amigas de Paula.

\- oh miren quien vinoo! el bicho azul - dijo laura saludando a Stuart

\- Laura no seas así! aunque si pareces un bicho pero uno lindo 2D no te preocupes -

Paula dio un pequeño empujón a ambas para abrazar a 2D

\- oigan es mi novio no deen sus comentarios - dijo defendiendo su territorio

\- chicas! están aquí - grito Jake ya con una cerveza en la mano - pero que bellezas tenemos esta noche!- dijo y dio un largo trago a su cerveza, laura se tiró sobre el en un abrazo

\- jakee hermosoo tienes cigarrillos para mi? - dijo coquetamente

\- para tu y tus amiguitas siempre - dando un reojo a sus pechos, cosa que no molestó a Laura. Sacó su cajetilla y le ofreció uno, pasaron a sentarse en la mesa que tenían reservada para el cumpleaños, 2D se sentó al lado de paula, paula en el medio de 2D y jake, laura con jake y Patty se sentó al lado vacío de 2D. Pidieron unas cervezas para empezar la fiesta

\- esperen y cindy? - preguntó Jake buscando a la cumpleañera

\- peleando con su novio por teléfono, no vendrá parece - contestó Laura sin importancia

\- como siempre - dijo cansada patty rodando los ojos . 2D escuchaban que hablaban y reían, a veces era parte de la.conversación pero realmente no podía evitar sentir que hubiese preferido estar en su habitación, se concentró en su cerveza. Una rubita de pelo corto apareció con el rimel corrido, sin decir nada se sentó en la mesa

\- Y bien?- dijo jake llamando la atención de la chica

-pues tengo el peor novio - dijo recostandose por la mesa

\- lo sabemos, pero es tu cumpleaños cindy debemos festejar! - respondió patty tratando de animarla. Cindy soltó un suspiro

\- más te vale no joder esta noche - soltó Paula dejando su vaso en la mesa

\- a que te refieres paula? - dijo cindy frunciendo un poco el seño, se sintió una tensión por.parte de ambas

\- ay cindy tu sufres porque quieres él no te ama y siempre te jode y hiere, tú le permites hacerlo una y otra vez - le dijo mirándola seriamente

\- tu no entiendes - dijo cindy mirando a otro lado

\- que no entiendo? que se está echando a otra? - con entario cindy giro su cabeza para encararla con una mirada amenazante y lágrimas en sus ojos

\- no te metas paula, no quiero tus comentarios negativos - escupió cindy, la tensión creció entre ambas cuando Jake en un intento de calmar las cosas propuso ir a buscar unos shots a lo que Paula se ofreció ir.a buscarlos, no quería seguir la discusión tomó a 2D del brazo y se lo llevó

\- que ingrata, yo sólo soy buena amiga - dijo paula enojada por lo recién ocurrido

\- bueno.. está herida no? quizás debiste ser más suave con ella, es su fiesta - dijo con suavidad 2D , paula lo miró alzando una ceja

\- hay que ser duros a veces stu - dijo dandole la espalda - sobretodo con gente boba.

Paula pidió los shots, mientras 2D miraba alrededor, la gente iba aumentando y la música sonando más fuerte.

 _en una mesa sentada_

Noodle notaba como se le subía el alcohol a sus amigos, Vicky hablaba de lo mal que la.había pasado con su ex y como era feliz con su libertad, cada palabra desanimaba un poco a russel. Ya eran las 12 y la.gente comenzaba a bailar, tras terminar su cerveza Vicky tomó a Noodle del brazo

\- ven! vamos a bailar me gusta esta música! - dijo estirando a la nipona, russel las miro alejarse, miró su vaso medio vacío ya estaba tocado por su cerveza. Noodle baila tranquila no tenía tanto ánimo mientras que Vicky baila muy entonada,no pasó mucho hasta que se encontró bailando con un hombre apuesto. Esto incómodo un poco a Noodle sobre todo cuando se empezaron a pegar más, Noodle duró unas músicas más cuando se alejó de la pista, volvió a la mesa para encontrarse con un russel tomado

\- está bailando con alguien no? - russel con un vaso recargado

\- sip, ya sabes siempre conoce a alguien - dijo tomando su bolso

\- me.conoce a mi! debería bailar conmigo !' dijo golpeando no fuerte la mesa

\- deberías ir junto a ella - propuso la guitarrista

\- para verla bailar con otro y lu, luego comerse la boca? no gracias soy su amigo - terminó dando un sorbo a la cerveza

-noodle deberías animarte russ, eres un buen hombre para ella , iré al baño ya regreso - de ida al baño se abría paso entre la gente, a medida que pasaba la hora la gente estaba más borracha y alocada, cruzaba la barra mirando a su alrededor cuando vio a unos metros a un hombre alto semi de perfil, con pelo azul, estaba mirando hacia otro lado, pero notó su pelo azul.. Noodle sintió un vuelco en su corazón, se dio cuenta que se estaba acercando a ese hombre, a medida que lo hacía temblaba , que le pasaba? que está haciendo.. hasta que llegó al hombre tragó saliva y estiró en un mal intento su brazo por tocarlo

\- 2-2D? - dijo temblorosa

2D acompañó a su novia a buscar mas shots todos estaban mas tocados con el alcohol y el momento tenso pasó, se estaban divirtiendo hasta 2D que había estado tomando un poco,decidió darle una oportunidad a la noche. Escuchaba como Paula discutía con el bartender porque les sirvió mal los shots, estaba muy enojada y alcoholizada

\- es un idiota - dijo mientras el bartender iba a cambiar sus shots

2D ignoró el comentario de la morena, cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba de espaldas a él y luego sintió una mano sobre su hombro. 2D se giró y se encontró con un rostro conocido, estaba muy sorprendido, que hacía acá?

enseguida subo el próximo cap!! dejen sus comentarios besos


End file.
